


boys be ambitious

by thunderylee



Category: Uta no Onii-san
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-28
Updated: 2009-01-28
Packaged: 2019-02-01 22:16:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Because the sidekick should get laid sometimes.





	boys be ambitious

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“Aren’t you -?”

Akane secures the door and licks her lips as she advances towards Mamoru. “We’re not together anymore.”

“Well yes, but…” Mamoru trails off as his reasons for protesting become less with each step Akane takes towards him. By the time she’s in his face, wrapping her shiny lips around his finger – which he was going to use to make a point, he’s sure – they’ve all faded completely. “Okay.”

Satisfied, Akane rests thin fingers on his waist and spins them around, fitting neatly between the wall and Mamoru’s chest. His eyelids become heavy as he looks down into her eyes, watches her lick her lips again and finally gives into the pressure that pulls him towards her. She accepts his kiss hungrily, wrapping both arms around his neck and hopping up into the hands that support her by the back of her thighs.

She giggles, leaving him a little confused as he lingers against her lips in a haze. Then she reaches into her bra for a foil packet and he grins, kissing her harder and doing his part to hold her up while she unfastens his pants. Her hands feel like silk on his cock, stroking him to full hardness until he’s grunting into her mouth and snapping his hips up into her touch.

“You know why I like you?” Akane whispers as she rolls on the condom. “You actually like your job.”

“It’s hard work being a happy friend,” Mamoru murmurs, putting her down long enough for her to step out of her panties. “I do my best.”

“It shows,” Akane replies, then dives back into his mouth as he plunges into her.

He fucks her hard, lost in the way she feels tight around him. He’s not wasting any time and she seems not to mind, tearing her mouth away to moan loud enough for the whole studio to hear while Mamoru buries his face in her neck. She smells delicious, the vanilla scent taking over his brain completely as he slips his hands under her skirt to grab her ass with both hands, pulling her towards him with the same ferocity that he’s thrusting into her.

He barely makes it until she comes, pushing through her orgasm until he groans into her neck, holding her close to breathe in that pleasant scent as he lets go. Then all he hears is her breathing and rushes to put her down, both of them leaning on each other as they struggle to remain upright.

Akane leans up to kiss him, stuffing her panties in his hand as she goes to leave. “Keep up the good work.”

Watching her leave, Mamoru inwardly thanks the economy for making him accept this shitty job.


End file.
